Runaway Secrets
by Tiger Mutant
Summary: Tiger is a mutant with a dark past. Her best friend is a telepath and helps to hide Tiger's past from other telepaths like Professor X and Jean Grey but even Cauldron foes not know what is so bad about it, she just has faith in Tiger. But soon the oast will come back to haunt Tiger. How will she deal with it? And what will she lose? Rated T to be safe.
1. Time To Run

Me, a few days ago, on the outside, I was an average human being. On the inside I'm a mutant who is 15 years old and owns her own car, to be specific I own a Volvo XC90 . I have brown hair and rainbow eyes and my eyes are the only thing giving away my mutation. My mutation, well I'm an elemental user and I can control life and death in battle. I know the latter because I was playing fighting with my dog and I almost killed him, and then I healed him. This is what I was a few days ago and how it all changed.

* * *

*beep beep beep* I groaned and rolled over to smash my hand on the alarm clock. Whenever I wake up to the sound of and alarm clock I'm always asleep on the other side of the bed facing the wall.

I grabbed my other pillow off the ground and shoved it under my head to keep me awake. I grabbed my headphones off the bedside table of mine and chose Monster by Skillet and played it at full volume. It always woke me up.

Then I jumped off my bed and had a very abrupt bad feeling about today, I mean it's normal to have a baddish feeling about a school athletics carnival but this feeling was very bad and I only ever get it if something is about to go REALLY wrong.

I mean what could go wrong if you were a level five mutant at a school for humans, I am thinking, just maybe, something could go wrong (notice my sarcasm).

Thankfully I'm not the only mutant at my school; there is another person, just one. Her name is Cauldron and she's my best friend. She has beautiful blonde hair and green eyes.

You still don't know my name *sigh* it's Tiger.

Anyway just to be cautious I packed my stuff away into my three bags. I grabbed all of my clothes and put the suitcases into my closet so if my 'mum' was to come and look in my room it would just seem like I had decided to go back to using my suitcases for clothing storage.

You notice how I made the " marks around when I said 'mum', well, she's my foster parent and she has a husband and no other kids. They adopted me when I was five, and for a five year old I have a very good memory. But there's no need to go into .

I rushed out of my room with my sports bag packed and briskly walked past 'mum' and took the $20 from the table saying "thanks" as I left for the bus.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to slip past Cauldron into first place before the finish of the 800m but no luck. I stopped and stood there panting for a few seconds then I walked over to Cauldron.

"Hey Cauldron, good run."

She nodded and whispered

"It's so easy to check how far people are behind you when you are using a mutation."

I scowled, her mutation was telepathy and I had a feeling she was reading my mind waiting for a stupid retort but I did not give in and so I said to her

"Be careful."

She just smiled at me and we walked to the medals table in silence, I jumped slightly

_**Is there something you want to tell me?**_

I sighed and said aloud

"Later, alone."

She nodded at me and went into the queue for her medal, I went after her. She was obviously getting gold and me silver. When I went up to collect my medal someone pushed in front of me. I scowled, it was Jeri the girl who Cauldron and I can't stand, but the feelings were shared.

The staff at the table told her that she came fourth NOT second, but then she whined

"That's not how my father will see it, he'll know that she cheated."

I raised my eyebrows and, hiding my rage, calmly asked

"How was I cheating, I swear I was running by the rules?"

She just turned and shot daggers at me as I collected my medal.

I walked off to where Cauldron was sitting by our bags. I smiled at her and said

"Let's go get something to eat shall we."

She nodded and waited while I grabbed the $20 note out of my bag. We walked over to the canteen and got 2 hot dogs each and a water each.

I surveyed the area over which our school was spread and saw a deserted spot right over the other side of the oval and so we began our walk.

We were silent for a bit while we ate our food and walked slowly then when I was finished I licked my lips and cleared my throat

"So, have you got a right headspace for what I need to say?"

She nodded shoving the rest of the hotdog in her mouth as we reached the deserted space.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and said to her

"I have a very baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad feeling."

Cauldron raised her eyebrows with a slightly amused expression and asked

"Why?"

I shook my head, she didn't understand

"Look last time I had this feeling we were about a millisecond away from revealing ourselves."

She nodded understanding and said simply

"We will just have to wait till it happens."

I nodded, unhappy about how we were leaving things hanging. She shook her head probably having just read my mind and known about my uncertainty.

And then silence, not the type of silence you get when you and your friend just stay silent for a few minutes listening to everyone else chatter around you. I mean complete silence, everyone was silent and they were looking at the middle of the oval. Cauldron and I carefully sneaked back to where everyone else was and followed their gaze to the oval.

My breath got caught in my throat as I saw my grandfather there; no one and I mean no one knew he was my grandfather. Magneto.

He was standing there in silence with other mutants, Sabretooth, Toad, and Mystique. He opened his mouth to speak and said loudly

"I have come here to-"

He was stopped short by a staff member, I think it was Miss Williams, aiming a gun at him, and I looked at Cauldron. I whispered to her

"Here we go, remember I will always be here for you even if the whole world is against us."

She nodded with a grim face and said simply

"The same applies to you."

I nodded.

Magneto was starting to levitate in the air and Sabretooth's claws were coming out, Toad was looking a lot more interested and Mystique, she was cracking her knuckles as a silent threat.

The gun in Miss Williams hands started to turn and I checked my hair like I always do when I'm terrified (which isn't very often).

As the gun was starting to aim towards her face Miss Williams let out a scream and Sabretooth sprang forward.

As Cauldron was a martial arts expert and I had the most powerful mutation I ran towards Sabretooth with my hair ablaze. I shouted at Cauldron to take down Toad and Mystique while I dealt with Magneto and Sabretooth.

The battle whirled by and soon we (Cauldron and I) were starting to get tired being outnumbered 2-1. But luck came when I managed to push them back with vines growing out of the ground and Magneto said

"Very well, but this will not go without a final act."

And then they disappeared. I looked at Cauldron panting and I said to her

"Pack your clothes and your money, I'll come pick you up in half an hour."

She nodded terrified and ran, I did the same.

When I got home I grabbed my bags and pulled out and outfit to wear while on the run as a teenage mutant. I decided on my capris pants, tank top, grey hoodie and runners. I tied my hair back in a wavy ponytail and wiped my face with a cool cloth.

I grabbed my keys and grabbed two of my bags, a shoulder bag and a big rolling duffle bag. I opened the boot of the Volvo and chucked them in and ran back for my last bag. As I was putting the last bag in I had a bright idea of adding two pillows and sleeping bags, oh and a tent.

I slammed the boot shut and locked up the house. I wrote a note to my step-parents:

**Hey guys,**

**I know you took good care of me but I need you to know the truth about me. I'm a mutant. People are either scared of mutants or are disgusted but I want you to know I am grateful for how you have cared for me.**

**Goodbye.**

I stuck it to the fridge and ran to my car, I locked the outside door and opened my car door, and soon I was on the road to pick up Cauldron.

* * *

So you've heard what caused us to run but now I'll take you to how we are now, see you soon.


	2. We Might Have A Chance Of Survival

I nudged Cauldron awake from her sleeping bag in the four man tent. She slowly awoke with shadows still under her eyes and yawned with what looked like her whole face, she looked at me and asked

"Did I really sleep for six hours or have you changed the clocks?"

I rolled my eyes and said

"You already know the answer."

She smiled and pulled out a book as I settled down for my six hour sleep. Here's our deal, Cauldron sleeps from six in the evening till midnight and I sleep from midnight till six in the morning. We do this so that if trouble arises we can alert the other person or just drive off.

As I started counting sheep a memory arose. I stopped counting sheep and thought.

_One day there was a knock on our front door and I raised from my bedroom to go answer it. My parents were at work as they usually were on a weekend, they work form six in the morning till nine at night but of course I'm happy with that._

_I opened the door to find a man in his late forties sitting in a wheelchair and a woman with red hair. I nodded to them and reminded myself not to say too much._

"_Hello, what can I do for you?"_

_The pair smiled and the woman replied_

"_We were wondering if Miss Tiger Steward was home."_

_I wondered what was up, and told them_

"_Tiger's home."_

_The man smiled and said_

"_Could you show us to her please?"_

_I bit my tongue trying not to laugh and stated_

"_I am Tiger."_

_They smiled at me again and the man said_

"_I would like to talk to you about your mutation."_

_My face went blank and I put up my guards on my mind, who knew if these two were telepaths. I nodded to them and asked politely _

"_Would you like to come inside?"_

_They just nodded and I noticed a lot about them as they came closer; the man was a senior teacher and had many students with him and much more that I chose to ignore. The woman on the other hand, she had a very powerful thing hidden inside of her and didn't know her true potential. She was much younger than the man and was also a teacher but had a hidden fighting look to her._

_I led them through our collection of hallways and came to my personal private lounge with two armchairs and a couch making a semicircle around a small fireplace. At the back of my small lounge room was many shelves stacked with my collection of novels child and adult alike._

_As they settled on the two armchairs and I stood to one side I asked them_

"_Is there something I can do for you?"_

_The man shook his head slightly and said_

"_I have a place for people with gifts like yours, and if you would like you are welcome to come." He paused for a minute then continued "At our place we have classes for our younger students and older people with gifts like yours are given the option to stay and teach future generations."_

_I thought about it and said carefully_

"_I would come but at the moment I have a school and parents who are fine to be around, but they don't know." I surveyed them and went on slowly "If it is okay I would like to stay in the position I am in and if anything happens I would like to have the option you have given me."_

_They smiled and the woman said_

"_We think that is a very sensible thought and we can keep that, if ever you do need or want our help you are welcome to come."_

_They soon left the house but not after they had given me a card and their names, Jean Grey and Professor Charles Xavier._

Come to think of it, I still have that card. I think I packed it in my small shoulder bag.

I sighed, what time was it?

I looked around and saw light drifting in the tent and only then realised I had fallen asleep still trying to get a grip on that memory, and it worked. I shuffled out of my sleeping bag and put on a new set of clothes that Cauldron had washed in a stream and left for me to wear: My favourite red and white striped crop top with dungarees, sandals and my awesome hat.

As I finished I heard her clunking footsteps coming towards the tent and I knelt down to roll up my sleeping bag. She unzipped the tent flap and chuckled

"How did I know that you were going to be awake already?"

I smiled at her but stayed silent as she rolled up her sleeping bag and we walked the short distance to the Volvo. We opened the boot and neatly put last night's clothes and the sleeping bags into our big bags.

I looked at her as we walked back to the tent to pack it up. She looked my way to see me staring at her, then she looked again

"What?" she asked.

I smiled and cheekily said

"Only once we've packed up."

She shook her head and reminded me

"You do sometimes act like you are you're age. One year younger."

I frowned and we worked in silence on the tent, the problem was, what she had said was true. She was sixteen and I was fifteen. I sighed as we had come to the bit that required all concentration.

Once we were done I lifted the tent (it was packed in a bag) to the car and chucked it on top of our bags. Cauldron walked to the driver's door and I walked to shotgun.

I slammed the door shut and she started the ignition, we sat in silence for five minutes as we got to the highway. Cauldron glanced at me and asked

"You going to tell me now?"

I looked at her and sighed, now or never.

"Well, um. I know where we have to go."

She slammed on the brakes and I was grateful to the fact that it was only six in the morning and there was nobody behind us. She regained her usual self, took a deep breath and said

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

I looked at her and I was glad she was the quiet kind type and not like me who was a rage machine. I mumbled to her

"I only found out last night."

She looked at me confused and said

"I can't hear you when you mumble."

I nodded and said clearly

"I only remembered last night."

She nodded at me and said

"Let's go eat something for breakfast and then we can get going to where we need to be."

I nodded and said nothing. We pulled off the highway and into a small but crowded town.


	3. Ugh, New Mouths To Feed

Breakfast; it was okay for a busy and small town. We had an apple each and some cheerios' which in my opinion is a strange thing to be available at a restaurant. I opened my bottle of water that I had bought and we walked outside taking small sips from the bottle one at a time. When we reached the car that was parked about two metres from an alleyway we heard a scream, a young child's scream. It was coming from the alleyway.

I ran to the car and grabbed my katana's (two swords that are Japanese ( mine are made out of adamantium) out of my bag and ran into the alley.

There I saw two men holding four children at gunpoint, two of the children looked about a year old and the other two looked about 6 months old.

I ran towards the two men blinded by my rage and swiftly knocked the guns out of their hands. I spun my katana's in my hands and we fought, at some point Cauldron had come and she was leading away the two small girls (add in polyvore set) while carrying the even smaller boys.

As soon as they were out of viewing range I said calmly to them while still fighting

"Pick on someone your own size."

And I finished them off, leaving no trace of me at all.

I cleaned off the blood from the swords and made sure there was no trace of a fight on me so that the kids wouldn't be scared. I walked to the end of the alleyway and saw Cauldron standing there with a blank expression on her face. She looked at me expectantly, I raised my eyebrows and asked harsher than I meant

"What?"

She shook her head and sighed, she said

"I know what you did." She looked at me and I nodded, indicating for her to go on. "Why did you do it?"

I shook my head and sighed heavily

"You know why. I did it because they were holding four babies at gunpoint, and there was no chance for them all to survive safely if I let the men go."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, then she said

"What do you want to do now?"

I surveyed her. She probably wanted to keep them and that would mean there would be more mouths to feed, but if she never tells them, not until they're at least eighteen then I could compromise.

"You, probably want to keep them to take care of them." I looked at her and she nodded, her face starting to smile. "I'll only agree to this if you promise never to tell them, at least not until they're eighteen." She frowned at that as if she was thinking, but I wasn't concerned, so I continued.

"If we keep them it means we have to buy all their necessities and then buy food for them, which means we need to get to where the school for mutants is much faster than we would have needed to if we were on our own."

She nodded grimly and said

"We need booster seats before anything else," she looked at me grinning "There is a baby store right across the road. How convenient."

So we walked across the road with Cauldron carrying the two boys who I learnt were actually six months old and me carrying the girls who were twelve months old. Both of them were twins and mutants. The boys were called Ice and Blaze. Ice had blue hair and yellow eyes, while Blaze had red hair and icy blue eyes. Ice had a power like Elsa's in Frozen but had more control over it, whereas Blaze was the opposite, he was pyro kinetic.

The girls were called Snowy and Anna, who both had blond hair and eyes that changed from blue to hazel every few hours. Snowy had pure white wings and Anna had a cat's tail, ears, claws, and senses. Thankfully we were able to take them into the shop because they had the right clothing on.

We walked in and the first thing we did was collect two trolleys with baby seats. We bought, a twin stroller (for the girls), two baby carriers (boys), two highchairs (for sharing), two red medium booster seats (girls), two black small booster seats (boys), and too many pairs of clothing.

We bought them each a large suitcase to put all of their belongings I because baby stuff is small and then we went back to the car. We walked back across the road with the trolleys and then set the trolleys beside the rear car door and unpacked the booster seats from their boxes. We put the two boy's seats in the middle row so that we could keep an eye on them and then we lifted up the third row of the car and put in the girls booster seats.

We sat the kids in their seats as they were about to fall asleep from exhaustion and then we unpacked their blankets and carefully put them over their tiny figures.

After making sure they were comfy we took our packed suitcases out of the boot of the car and put Snowy's up to start packing it. We unpackaged all of her clothes and accessories and the put them neatly in her suitcase. We repeated the process for Anna, Ice, and Blaze.

As we finished packing the suitcases we put them on the ground beside our own bags and decided to unpack the stroller and the baby carriers.

We packed our big suitcases into the small boot space, and then we put in the smaller suitcases. Lastly we put the stroller in and the baby carriers in the small spaces. Then it all fitted.

Now that it was afternoon and we had everything sorted I got out my card that I had gotten from those people last month and I went into the driver's side, Cauldron in shotgun. And we were off.

Cauldron looked at me and asked

"So where are we headed?"

I looked at the piece of paper before going onto the road and I replied

"We are going to a mansion in Westchester."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she searched it up on google maps. "Westchester…..Westchester." She kept talking to herself and I said nothing, concentrating on the road and trying to look older.

Several minutes later she started me by saying loudly

"Right-" I interrupted her making a shushing noise to make her a bit quieter, she nodded and continued. "Right, from where we are, Hickory in North Carolina to get to Westchester will take 10 hours without stopping."

She looked at me expectantly, well it looks like I have to make all the decisions do I? hmm. I thought if we leave now which it is currently nine in the morning we might make it by eight tonight. Let's give it a go.

I nodded my head and said

"Let's do it."


	4. Westchester, New York and Almost Dying

It had been six hours driving with one short stop in between for diaper changing, going to the toilet, and getting a snack. I was trying to keep my eyes open while Cauldron was getting some shut eye. Grrrrrrr. I can't turn up the music because it'll wake the kids in the back, they've already woken up once. When they woke up it was the reason that we stopped, they were stinky and very hungry.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled over and then nudged Cauldron awake. I looked at her and yawned immediately, and then I said

"Could you take the last few hours of driving? I'm afraid my eyes will close and then we'll crash."

She nodded fully awake already and undid her seatbelt, then she opened her door and I did the same. I met her around the other side and then another bad feeling hit me, literally hit me. I held my head to stop some of the pain and Cauldron looked at me worriedly. She asked

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and groaned, then I managed to say

"I need to get my swords out because soon something bad is going to happen."

She smiled grimly and opened the car boot so I could change into my leather skinny pants, leather crop top with straps, my black leather jacket, and leather boots. I tied my hair into a pony tail and my hair was naturally wavy. I got out my katanas and strapped them to my back.

Then Cauldron changed into a top with mesh sleeve and a leather crop bit, skinny leather pants, knee high leather boots, and a leather crop vest. She then tied her hair in a ponytail and it was a little less wavy then mine. After all that was done she got out her four daggers and strapped them to her thighs.

She looked at me and said

"Try to get some sleep before anything bad happens."

I nodded at her and opened the shotgun door; I set my seat back as far as it was legal and tried to sleep. It didn't work for half an hour and then I started counting sheep 1,2,3,4.5..6…7….8…..9…10…..11…12….13….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

It felt like I was asleep for about 2 minutes and then I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I blinked my refreshed eyes and lifted my seat back into position. I then looked across at Cauldron who was focusing on signs on the road. I said to her

"How long was I out?"

She smiled at me and said

"Two hours and fifty minutes."

I shook my head unbelieving and said

"It felt like two minutes." I glanced back at the kids, Ice and Blaze were still asleep (no surprise there), and Anna and Snowy were awake quietly sitting there. When they saw me look they shyly waved and I smiled back. I then said "Just so you know, two adults at the school are very powerful telepaths and I know a lot about them."

She looked at me, confusion written all over her face and I said

"I never told you did I." She shook her head as we took the exit closet to the mansion and I cleared my throat. "I think it's a mutation, I'm not sure. But…When I look at people I can kind of see everything about them and that is why I'm not that fond of people who can read my mind-" She interrupted me with a growl and I said louder "Who choose not to respect privacy."

She nodded still a little offended. I looked at the roads we were taking and got more nervous as we got closer, and then I abruptly said

"Stop."

She slammed the brakes and we almost went flying. The boys woke up and made a racket but I said to Cauldron

"We should make them a bit more presentable."

She nodded in agreement and we went to the boot. I got out the outfits for the girls and Cauldron did the boys, in the end we all looked presentable and the kids were adorable. Technically Cauldron and I are still kids but we call ourselves old enough not to be referred to as kids.

Ice and Blaze wore these one pieces with hoodies and booties, and Snowy wore this a navy and white dress with white bar shoes, and Anna wore this a similar dress with red Mary Janes I think they looked fine.

We put the girls back in their seats and then put the boys back in theirs with blankets around them to keep out the cold.

Then I went to the driver's side and Cauldron went to the shotgun. We drove for about five minutes in silence, when we saw the trees thinning out and got our first view of the mansion. As we got closer and there were about one row of trees left when the car almost flipped over with the front end almost upside down and the back end high in the air.

My seatbelt had gotten stuck and so I grabbed one of Cauldrons daggers which she had offered me and I cut the seatbelt. She then cut her own one and we decided quickly that it would be safer to keep the kids like this rather than let them come out with us into the unknown.

We jumped out of our cars doors and I manipulated the air to carefully put the car right and that's when I saw him. Sabretooth. He was standing there with an evil grin on his face and his claws extended.

I quickly took my swords out and Cauldron was in her fighting stance with her daggers drawn. I snarled at Sabretooth

"What do you want?"

He just chuckled and then I lost it. I ran at him with my blades swinging in circles around my body. My hair was ablaze and was floating in its ponytail. He ran towards me and we fought in a circle heading towards the clearing in front of the mansion. I snarled at him as we fought

"What do you want with them?"

He chuckled softly as we briefly paused and he said

"My dear, he doesn't want them. He wants you."

I yelled "He'll never get me."

And then I ran forwards will the ground to go soft around his feet, so it obeyed. We fought for what felt like eternity and my concentration was beginning to fall, I needed help so I took the fight closer to where the car was and called out

"Cauldron a little help here."

She yelled back at me

"Use your eyes, I'm a bit preoccupied."

I risked a glace backwards to where the trees were and saw her fighting Mystique. Mystique was just taunting her and playing easy with Cauldron losing strength. With my focus on her and not on Sabretooth he to the chance to stab me in the stomach with his outstretched claws and my blood gushed out. I screamed out in pain and saw four people running out of the mansion, one I recognised as Jean Grey.

I murmured to myself

"Took you long enough."

They all paused to stop and help me but I yelled at them

"Get back there, and you'll find four kids."

They nodded and ran off towards the other fight.

I was beginning to feel very dizzy but I knew I couldn't give in just yet. Just to be sure I led our fight closer than I should towards the trees and we were fighting on one side of the car with Cauldron and Mystique on the other side. I kept fighting seeing Blaze and Ice being carried away by a man with red glasses and Anna and Snowy being led by a dark skinned lady with white hair.

Again I had forgotten about the fact that Sabretooth was supposed to have my concentration when he swiped me across my back and I yelled

"That's it."

And I let my full temper come gushing out. I lifted myself into the air with fire blazing all around me. I saw Jean and another man fighting with Cauldron who was in a worse state than me. Cauldron's hair was stained with blood and she was limping quite badly.

I swirled the air around me and found myself creating mini tornadoes. I thrust one towards Sabretooth and he was flung back for quite a few miles and I thrust the other at Mystique. Mystique was flung further than Sabretooth, with Jean and the other man getting the side effects.

I dropped to the ground and walked around to where Cauldron had dropped to the ground from her battle wounds. I went as fast as I could towards her with my stomach and back pounding. I felt the familiar glow come to my hands and Cauldron mumbled

'Don't Tiger, you know how much it weakens you."

I shook my head and determinedly said

"I will not let you suffer if I can stop it."

I stumbled forwards and placed my hands on her arms. We began to glow as I transferred my energy into her and took her wounds to my body. I felt the pain from her wounds beginning to come to me and I heard her say

"Stop Tiger." I didn't stop because my eyes were wrenched shut and I didn't know if she was ok. I heard her say louder "Stop." I still didn't stop and she yelled in my ear "Stop Tiger or you're going to kill yourself."

I was suddenly dragged away from her by a pair or firm hands belonging to a male. I opened my eyes only to have my head pound louder and heavier so I quickly shut them again. I carefully opened my right eye and saw the strange man standing over me. He had sideburns and, from my opinion, a cool hairstyle. Jean and Cauldron came briskly walking over and had concern written all over their faces.

Cauldron knelt next to me and said quietly

"I am grateful that you care so much for me, but you need to learn when to start helping yourself."

I sighed softly and said

"I didn't know. I had my eyes shut."

She smiled and said nothing. Jean came next to me and said

"How are you?"

I raised my eyebrows and quickly put them back down from the pain and asked

"Do I look fine?"

She smiled and me and then said


	5. Better Start Watching What I Think

***Author's note, I only change the point of view if Tiger has lost consciousness or something important has happened. Otherwise it will just be Tiger's point of view.***

**Cauldron's POV**

As Tiger lost consciousness I remembered the fact that at least two people here would be able to read my mind and so I set up a barrier in my mind and in Tiger's. The lady called Jean looked at me and I smiled to myself, she must be one.

I went to the car which thankfully had only one scratch on it despite what it had been through. Tiger would be mad if her Volvo XC90 got wrecked. I grabbed the car keys out of Tiger's pocket and unlocked the car.

I took the boys booster seats out and put them in the back row so that there would be room for the others in the middle row.

I went back to Logan and Jean who were quietly talking and stopped abruptly when they saw me. I smiled and asked them

"Would you like to drive back rather than carrying all our stuff?"

Jean smiled at me and said

"That's a nice offer, I think we will."

I nodded and offered to help carry Tiger but they said no as Logan took her with ease. I got in the driver side and Jean smiled at the thought of me driving but she said

"I think you're a bit young to be driving."

And she took the keys from me. I sat shotgun.

We drove the short distance in silence and Logan had Tiger's head in his lap. Suddenly Jean broke the silence

"How old are you two?"

I looked at her and said

"I'm sixteen and she's fifteen. Usually she act's older than she actually is but sometimes she can go a bit crazy."

Jean smiled and asked

"What's your name?"

I said simply

"Cauldron."

She nodded and said nothing more.

When we arrived we entered through a gate and went to a garage that was slightly underground. I hopped out and saw a man in a wheelchair, the lady with dark skin and white hair, and the man with red glasses. I kept up the mental barrier on my mind and on Tiger's mind just in case one of them was a telepath. That's how loyal I am to Tiger, and some things I don't even know about her.

Jean walked around the car and gave me the keys; I nodded thanks to her. Logan came out the rear door with blood on his clothes from Tiger and I immediately rushed back to see if she was okay. She was still breathing and I was happy with that.

Jean came around to get me and said

"That is Professor X," she indicated to the man in the wheelchair, then to the woman "her name is Ororo Munroe but we just call her Storm. And he is Scott Summers, sometimes known as Cyclops."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head. Then I noticed Scott, Storm, and the Professor were looking pointedly at me and I said

"I'm Cauldron, and Tiger is," I considered my words "recovering."

They nodded and the Professor wheeled a bit closer to me and said

"You are welcome to stay her as I think that was Tiger's intention." I nodded, indicating that it was and he continued. "We may be able to get a room for the six of you to stay in for the moment."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but the Professor went first

"Scott and Storm can help you with anything you need to take to your room and Jean will help your friend."

I nodded shutting my mouth and heading to the boot. I thought to myself, as soon as I get the bags sorted I am taking a shower.

I opened the boot of the car and realised that even with three people we're going to have to take at least two trips. I looked at Storm and Scott who were behind me and nodded to them.

I grabbed Anna and Snowy's bags, Storm took Ice's bag and Scott took Blaze's. We walked out of the garage and into and extremely bright and silver hallway. As I looked around my surroundings Scott's voice echoed around saying

"These are off limits to students without an escort or permission."

I nodded, indicating I had heard him and we walked towards a patch in the wall which opened up to be a fair sized elevator. The elevator took us up one floor and then we hit the stairs to the second floor. We entered a bedroom that had two twin beds and a lot of extra space which I planned on putting the cribs.

I dumped the bags that I was carrying and silently followed Scott and Storm back the way we came in silence. As we were in the elevator on our last trip Storm asked

"What's your mutation?"

I answered simply

"Telepathy."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded saying

"Now we have three better start watching what we're thinking."

I smiled and asked them

"What are your mutations?"

Scott's reply was

"Laser eyes."

Storm said

"It is kind of like Tiger's but I can only control the weather."

I nodded as we went back into the silver hallway and Storm asked

"What mutation do the twin boys have?"

I smiled and said

"Blaze's name tells you his and so does Ice's."

They nodded smiling and we did the rest in silence.

As Storm and Scott were leaving the room I put two cribs at the foot of one bed and two cribs at the foot of the other. I noticed that we had two dressers in here so I put Tiger's, Anna's, and Snowy's in one and Mine, Ice's, and Blaze's in the other.

As I was placing my bloody clothes neatly on the dresser after my shower I heard a knock on the door and so I went to open it. Storm, Scott, and the Professor were there with Blaze, Ice, Snowy, and Anna. I gasped and said

"Thank goodness they're okay."

I smiled at them and Storm, Scott, and the Professor came in. The Professor spoke

"You've settled in quickly." I shrugged and he continued "Tiger will be up in a few days, and I would like you both to have and education if you wish to stay here in the future. I will be willing to let you have tomorrow to settle in if you like."

I nodded and asked

"What about Anna, Snowy, Blaze, and Ice?"

The Professor smiled and said

"They will be looked after by one of us who aren't teaching at the time."

I nodded only half happy, and then the Professor and Scott left the room. Storm said to me

"Would you like some help with putting the kids to bed?"

I nodded and only just then realised it was ten o'clock and I was very tired. Storm gave the kids a quick wash while I set up their cribs with comfy pillows and warm blankets. Soon they were ready to get dressed and so I did the girls while Storm dealt with the boys. They all wore different one pieces, they looked adorable.

As soon as the others were tucked in Storm looked at me and said

"You should probably get some sleep to." I nodded yawning and Storm added "If you need me my room is right across the hall with Jean's the next door on the right."

I nodded and she left me to change. I put on a grey top and some lounge pants, and then tucked myself in.


	6. Mutant High

**Back to normal POV**

I woke up in a silver room on a metal table with a duvet pulled over me. I sat up quickly and looked around.

I think it's supposed to be some sort of infirmary. But what for? Well maybe because most mutants arrive having just fought some idiot called Sabretooth, Tiger. I slid off the metal table and heard a voice echo around the hall as I exited the room.

I felt better rested than I had in days and I wondered how long I had been out for. I heard the voice again and it was clearer

"Come this way."

It echoed around the hallway and my head swung trying to find it. It happened again, the exact same words. I stood my ground unsure what to do.

**Cauldron's POV**

*5 mins earlier*

I was starting my first day of school and I wasn't nervous I was just wondering whether I would be behind their education level or above it. I stood in front of the mirror wearing a black hi-low dress with black converse on.

I was happy with my appearance, and lucky too because just then there was a knock on the door. I shouted

"Come in."

Jean was there and she said to me

"I came to help you with the kids."

I nodded my head and picked up the girls, they looked beautiful. Anna was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black boots, and Snowy wore a grey jumpsuit with pink boots. I grabbed my bag and put my books in it and then picked up the boys. Ice and Blaze wore this identical long sleeve jumpsuits..

Jean smiled at my choice of clothes for them and she said

"I think they look very cute today."

I nodded and then gasped

"Oh, I need the diaper bag."

Jean laughed at that and watched as I struggled to carry to boys and two bags, she looked at me and asked

"Do you want me to take something?"

I raised my eyebrows and asked

"Can you manage it on top of those two?"

She smiled and said

"I think I can do it better than you."

I nodded and then handed over a bag. We walked down the stairs and people stood to the side as Jean went first and I followed. We met Scott and Logan down the bottom and Scott said

"Jean and I aren't teaching at the moment, so we're going to take care of them."

I nodded but in my head I was panicking, no I don't trust him yet. Hmmmmm, at least I trust Jean so it should be okay.

I carefully gave him Ice and then Blaze. I said to them

"Be careful not to upset the boys because if you do you might have a burnt down wall or a frozen shut door."

They just smiled and I headed to my first class, science with Storm. As I was heading down the hallway a map in my hand I heard the bell ring. Great I'm late.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I had this searing pain across my forehead as I felt someone trying to break down the mental block in Tiger's head I carefully walked back towards my bedroom before someone saw my face and stopped out of view as Logan, Jean and Scott were still there.

I tried to minimise the pain as I cleared my expression. I walked out smiling and trying to blush as I said quietly to them

"Forgot my pencil case."

Jean opened her mouth to say something but I quickly rushed past her hoping she hadn't noticed. I rushed to my room and locked the door shut behind me as another wave of pain hit my head. I feel to my butt on the floor keeping my back to the door and I concentrated on keeping the block up.

I don't care if mine falls down but I need to keep hers up. I know I have to because when we met she somehow knew I was a telepath and told me not to check her memories. I sat there concentrating and started to think. I do this because I need to have a friend. I do this because I want to keep Tiger safe. I do this because she is like a sister. I do this because…

And so it went on and I keep going.

**Normal POV**

I looked around me and noticed a patch in the wall opening as I walked towards it. My back started to ache from my previous battle and I held a hand on it. I think I heard Cauldron's voice in my head saying 'I do this because she is what keeps me going'. But then a louder voice, masculine said

"Where are you going?"

I sighed and walked out of what I thought was an elevator because I was not on a different floor. One with a whole lot of different decorations, wooden floors and walls instead of having all silver metal.

I walked forwards and saw a staircase, I heard chattering voices coming along the stairs and knew that kids would be coming down it soon. I walked quickly to behind a wooded pillar and lent casually against it. I heard the masculine voice in my head again and it said

"Come, in here."

It was coming from the door to my right and I walked slowly towards it. I opened the door quietly and poked my head around it. I saw a group of students who were about my age but maybe a year older.

I slipped in quietly, and thankfully nobody noticed except for the teacher who was a kindly looking man. As I surveyed him for longer I noticed that he has the personality of a telepath. Careful of what he says, strategically placing words and I noticed he was hiding part of his personality.

Most telepaths that I see always have a small part of their personality which is hidden. Cauldron as I got to know her, she had a brave kind of loyalty hidden away inside of her and I was grateful for it.

The man however was hiding a different kind of personality, a kind which I find are dangerous. Suddenly I was very grateful that Cauldron was a telepath and had always felt it was necessary to protect what I had always told her not to look into.

I crossed my arms and lent against one of the walls, trying to ignore the pain and I waited for the class to end.

I heard chairs being pulled back and I looked up to see the students gathering their books and getting up to leave. They looked a tiny bit startled to see me standing there but they soon went back to normal and I assumed it was normal for a mutant to turn up. Course it is a school for mutants.

As the last girl walked through the door I raised my eyebrows and said nothing. The man was just sitting in his wheelchair looking at papers that the students had written.

Then the recognition hit me, it was the Professor who had visited my home last month. Professor Charles Xavier. I said simply

"Morning Professor."

He looked up from his work and looked at me and smiled. No not the creepy kind of smile, the kind which was welcoming. Just then four people came through the door, actually no. When I looked with more interest I saw Anna and Snowy with a person who I assumed to be Jean Grey, and Ice and Blaze with a man with red shades.

The Professor wheeled towards me and said

"You have a good memory to be able to remember our names." I just nodded and he said "As you can probably tell this is the school of which I told you about and these are the teachers."

I surveyed them, one caught my eye. He was smoking a cigar and he was the guy with the cool hairstyle. I asked

"What do they teach?"

The Professor smiled and said

"They teach what they excel at."

I raised my eyebrows and said

"What would that be then? I vividly remember them in black leather suits coming out of the school, I think was it. Two nights ago, and they helped Cauldron and I from not ending our journeys just yet."

He smiled at me and said

"That is an entirely different thing."

I raised my eyebrows, willing him to explain it to me but he didn't. He just started a new topic

"As you already know this is Jean Grey," he indicated to Jean and then the man with red shades. "This is Scott Summers but he is also known as Cyclops." I nodded and he indicated to the man smoking.

"This is Logan and he can be called Wolverine." I raised my eyebrows, Logan didn't know all there was to know about himself, and he didn't even know his real name. The Professor nodded at the white haired and dark skinned lady "This is Ororo Munroe but the students like to call her Storm."

I thought about it, I think the names would have to do with their mutations. I asked plainly

"Their names wouldn't have anything to do with their mutations would it?"

He smiled and Jean came towards me holding Anna and Snowy. She said

"Cauldron has already settled into her room and she is probably heading to class now."

I raised my eyebrows, Cauldron NEVER misses class. She has NEVER done it, I wondered what was up. The Professor interrupted my wondering

"I'll have another student show you around."

I nodded and just that moment a girl with dark brown hair and two white streaks at the front came through the open door. She came over to me and introduced herself

"I'm Rogue."

She then led me through the door and we walked to the window. She sighed and said

"Welcome to what we students call Mutant High."


	7. How Hard Can It Be To Hide The Past?

I looked at Rogue as she sighed again and I asked

"Are you ok?"

She smiled at me and then said

"I can't touch people."

I shrugged and said

"I can control the lives of people in battle, I could kill them easily if I wanted or I could make them come back alive in full health."

She shook her head and said

"But what happens to you after? I know that something has to happen. After I touch someone it feels like there is a part of them inside of me."

I smiled, she's clever. I sighed and said

"If I heal people I take their wounds. I think if I kill someone I would take their good health."

She looked at me and said

"Why do you say, I think?"

I said

"Because, I have only done it once."

I looked at her and hoped she believed me. It wasn't true, I had killed many people before, when I was younger. Oh well how hard can it be to leave behind the past?

She took me through different hallways and generally got me confused, in my opinion all the hallways are the same. She looked at my face as she led me through another one, she laughed and said

"I'll take you to your room, and then we'll sit down."

I nodded and followed her to my room that I shared with Cauldron and the other kids. We looked around the room in awe and then we noticed that the shower was on. She looked at me and said nervously

"Well here's your map and I better get to my next class."

I nodded too deep in thought. Why would Cauldron be in the shower now? She still had classes on. I

I heard her turn off the water as I padded softly towards the door. I knocked three times and said quietly

"Cauldron, are you okay?"

She came out in dry clothes looking very pale and half sat half fell onto one of the beds which I guess was hers. I walked over to her and said softly

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head and said

"Sing."

I was startled; the last time I had sung was six months ago, I hadn't practiced in ages. What if I didn't hit the right note? Then I remembered, Cauldron wouldn't notice, she's never sung in choir before.

I thought about all the songs I could sing and I chose Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

She opened her eyes and had more colour in her face, she asked me

"What is so precious in your mind?"

I was startled and I felt the ground swirling beneath me, I wanted to sink to the ground and never answer that question.

My mind went into memory mode, and my face went blank as I started to recall my worst memories. I said blankly

"The past is in the past."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak to me but I stopped her by saying

"Cauldron, I never want to answer that. Ever."

I tucked her in into her bed and left the room, getting my map along the way. I went to the dining hall and I stood in the open doors looking for that flash or white against brown. Then I saw her, Rogue. For some reason she reminded me of myself and she seemed like a nice person.

I went over to her table and sat next to her. She offered me a roll but I just said'

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

She looked at me, concerned but didn't have much time to ask. Jean came walking over with Scott, Anna, Snowy, Ice, and Blaze. Jean placed Anna and Snowy on my lap and asked

"Where's Cauldron?"

I looked at her and said

"Asleep."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Scott was talking to Rogue and she was putting on her gloves. He then put Ice and Blaze on Rogue's lap and she opened her mouth to object but he was already walking away.

Rogue asked me

"Who are these little fellas?"

I smiled and said

"These two are Anna and Snowy. Anna has the cat features, and Snowy has the wings. Ice is the one with blue hair and Blaze is the one with red hair."

She nodded smiling like they had just made her day. She asked me

"Are they family or something?"

I thought about it

"Yes, well kind of. Cauldron and I found them on the streets and they are kind of like adopted family."

She nodded and we spent the rest of our day skipping classes and playing with Anna, Snowy, Ice, and Blaze.

I went up to my room carrying Anna and Snowy, while Rogue carried the sleeping boys. It turns out she thinks I represent her personality just as I thought the same.

I took the girls to their beds not bothering to wake them to change them, Rogue carefully put the boys into their cribs and then she whispered

"Goodnight Tiger."

I smiled and replied

"Goodnight Rogue."

I changed quickly into my PJ's which were a grey tank top and grey shorts and crashed into bed.


	8. The Past Is In The Past! Or Is It?

For the next few days I began to hang out with Rogue and her friends. Rogue has a boyfriend called Bobby and her other friends are Kitty, John, and Peter.

I had been avoiding Cauldron because every single time she saw me she asked again and I didn't want to tell her. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Tiger, are you listening?"

Storm was 'teaching' our class about science, fun. I replied in and airy voice

"No."

And just because my brain wanted to get me into more trouble I yawned. The class laughed and Storm said sharply

"Tiger I will see you after class."

I nodded and my head found my hands again as I lost interest.

Storm dismissed the class and motioned for me to come up to her desk at the front of the room. She looked at me and said

"Are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrows and said trying to evade the question

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have no interest in science."

She knew for a fact that I loved to learn about science and she said

"Tiger?"

I sighed and said

"If I need to tell you, I will."

She nodded and said

"You're dismissed."

I walked out and saw Rogue there waiting for me, I smiled at her and we walked to our rooms. We went to her room first to drop off her books. Then we went to my room and I dropped off my books.

We went out to the gardens because we had a free period and we sat at the edge of a fountain.

She said cautiously

"I heard the conversation."

I sighed and said

"I know."

She frowned and said

"You do."

I nodded and said

"I had an argument with Cauldron. We-"

I stopped, I couldn't tell her about the mind block that Cauldron had placed on me. She looked at me and said

"You can tell me if you want to."

I shook my head and said

"I'm sorry but, I can't let it slip out to anyone." She looked at me with a sigh and I continued "Some things I don't tell Cauldron too, I don't trust very easily."

She nodded and looked up at the night sky, she said

"It's almost dinner time."

I took that as a cue to get up and lead the way to the dining room. Tonight's dinner smelt nice, it was meatloaf. I went up to the non-existent-line and grabbed a tray. I served some meatloaf and went over to our usual table with Rogue following suit.

We ate in silence and heard the chatter of kids coming to grab some dinner. People were pushing and shoving but Peter, John, Kitty, and Bobby all got to the front first and came rushing over to our table.

They smiled at us and we waved with our mouths full. My eyes drifted over to the line and I did not see Cauldron there. I spent the whole time looking at the line and all the tables in the hall. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I finished my meal in a rush hoping that she was just not hungry (not like her personality but there is hope) and hoping that she wasn't missing.

I went and put my tray on the empty pile and I went out the dining hall doors. I went up to our bedroom and looked to see if she was in there. I went to every classroom but she wasn't in there. I checked all the bathrooms and found her nowhere. I checked the studies and the library but she was not to be found.

I went outside and hoped my senses had not been downed in my time spent having fun. When I had first received my mutation (which was a VERY long time ago) and discovered it I decided to heighten my senses in case I ever needed them.

I found a fresh scent of her and followed it to the flower bed, course she would come here. We had fond memories together playing in daisy fields as children.

I went to where I had scented a metallic taste. It was blood. I bent down and looked at it. It looked like someone had been lying down on the ground with their head and long hair in a pool of blood.

Next to it I saw something that made my breathing stop all together. It was a boot print, _his _boot print.

I had tried to keep the past in the past and I had hoped the past **would **stay in the past, but no.

_He _was here, _he_ was here to torture me till the day I died.

I summoned water and washed away her blood. I ran back to the door I had come out of and ran to my bedroom. I found the kids already tucked away asleep and found a note on my dresser and on Cauldron's dresser.

It said:

_Hey girls,_

_The kids were getting tired and I thought it would be best to put them to bed. They are amazing kids and I'm really glad that you saved them._

_Thanks_

_Jean_

I read it with a sigh of relief, one less thing to deal with. I went over to my bed and sat on it.

No matter how much I hate _him _I think there is a small part of me that still loves him. Maybe that was why I didn't want this to happen, or maybe I just wanted my life to be simple from now on. Of course my life will never be simple how silly of me.

I kicked off my shoes and fell face forward into my mattress and cried. I took my headphones off my bedside table and set it on All Of Me by John Legend.


End file.
